


The touch of you

by Indulgenta



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Soulmate au-Sharing touch, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indulgenta/pseuds/Indulgenta
Summary: Soulmate AU: Sharing sensations.Among the wide array of situations you had contemplated you'd meet your soulmate in, you hadn't expected it to  be right in front of your door, when he dropped to the floor because you were messing around.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 163





	The touch of you

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea for the soulmate/reader au but I didn't know who to include, because some of my options didn't fit exactly well, so Law it was.  
> In this AU Law doesn't have a tragic childhood because he deserves a universe where he isn't dealing with so much shit.  
> Might be ooc.
> 
> I'm posting this to coax you to stay home reading instead of going out.

At first you thought it was your imagination. From time to time you would feel the scraping of knees and some other slam on the floor, because you started getting those sensations when you were small. It was only later when you found out about soulmates and everything started to make sense, but you still got no clue of who could your soulmate be. All the brats fell and scraped their knees, all the brats had accidents here and there, and you didn't find a person who matched those.

You would have skipped over your teenage years, too: if one horny teenage with overacting hormones wasn't enough, it was double the trouble dealing with your soulmate's as well. 

Still today, already an adult, you took a little revenge from that. You didn't feel mundane sensations for the most part, the slight pressure from holding something or running was little more than white noise in your life, even though from time to time you would feel the strain in your muscles as well, even if it was subsided. It hadn't been the first time you had gotten a second-hand massage from your soulmate's own ministrations to their own body. It felt good, like you were being cared for, even if your supposed significant one was just being selfish.

So you decided to pay them some attention as well. 

You had picked specific hours where they would most likely be resting, because you didn't feel their neck growing stiff by means of a sustained posture, nor the buzzing feeling when they relaxed for the first time in a day. 

You would uncover your chest, letting your breasts out of the bra to gently play with your nipples. Sometimes they would do the same, others they would dig their nails in their thighs, and they would slap their own wrist hard so you knew they weren’t on the right moment and place. Today was a thigh-gripping day, if the half moons that gave shape on your thighs was something to go by. You took your sweet slow time pinching your nipples until they were perky and sensitive, turning over your stomach and rubbing your chest against the unkind fabric of your sofa. 

* * *

That day they were back at it again. Whoever was his soulmate, they sure enjoyed giving him one hell of a time. Law was speaking to one of the nurses about the last patient he had tended to as he picked up his things and as if on cue to his relaxation he started to feel the heated touch over his nipples and some petting throughout his body that was  _ definitely  _ not his own doing. He swore under his breath and excused himself, saying he had forgotten an important meeting with someone. It wasn't such a lie. By the time he reached his car he patted himself on the back for not giving himself away thanks to the thick jacket he sported. Once he got into the vehicle and dropped his things on the copilot seat he slumped on his place and started the car. He grabbed his own thighs, nails digging into his flesh, trying to tell his soulmate to calm the fuck down, hoping he would have enough time to reach home before he creamed his pants because  _ someone  _ was an inconsiderate horny asshole.

Immediately he felt a light touch over his groin and his fears started to materialize. He stepped on the gas and prayed to reach home on time.

Just getting on the elevator had been a challenge, as he panted like a horny dog, fighting the urge to touch his aching cock there and then, the weird sensation of having something pushed in and out of him at a fast pace not all that unpleasant to him after so many times dealing with it. While he exited, fishing his keys out of his pocket, a very strong thrust made his step stutter and sent him to the floor with a strong thud. 

His soulmate must have felt it, because the sensation stopped.

The door opposite to his opened before he could even stand up properly, revealing a young woman in a loungewear that looked dishevelled and flushed. 

"Ah… Are you okay? That sounded like a big hit."

* * *

You stared at your neighbour with a doubtful and embarrassed expression. He rose from the floor with some effort, accepting your help with a serious and bashful thank you. He must have felt pathetic at being caught like that. On your defense, you had heard the sudden noise, and the painful sensation on your hands and knees pulled you out of your masturbation session, so you might as well check everything was safe. 

His eyes were glued to yours, disbelief painted on his features. 

"You…" he muttered. Somehow you noted his face emitted the same heat yours did. He hadn't released your arm just yet, squeezing your forearm with some force as his grey eyes locked you in place. "This is your fault!" He stated with a frown. "This is your fucking fault!" He repeated.

You could only try to pull away from him as you walked back into your own apartment, predicting a rage outburst from the tan man. You put your arm on the way, flat against his chest to keep him at a distance, and pushed him away when he got close. Then you felt it.

The pressure. 

The pressure from your own hand. 

"You!" You replied with glee. “Trafalgar Law, was it?”

"You little devil" he cursed. "You can't even imagine the hell I've gone through!" He complained. You shot him a sheepish smile. You couldn't even feel that bad about it, when he said it to you with flushed cheeks. He bowed his head down and scratched it in frustration. "Give me a break he muttered, letting out a deep sigh. 

"Let's start over?" You asked, cocking your head to the side.

"I can seldom start over when you have left me half fucked right in front of my door" he bit back. "What were you even using?!" He asked, his tone almost offended.

You rested on the doorframe, arms crossed and looking away from his frown, that now looked more like a temper tantrum to you."I mean, if you want to…?" You punctuated this crossing your leg and rubbing your thighs together, which made him shift uncomfortably. 

"I got out of an extra shift at the hospital" he deadpanned.

"And wouldn't this help you unwind?"

He mused, keeping a deep glare your way..

"We can get takeout after, and I promise to give you a massage. We can start over then?" You continued. He gave you a once-over and then let out a tired hum.

"You are one troublesome woman" he stated, but didn't resist when you grabbed onto the neck of his jacket and got him inside. You drove him into the living room as he pulled you in for a heated kiss, his hips practically grinding into yours as you two laid on the sofa. He shot a quick glance towards the low table, were your dildo rested atop of a towel. He shot an unimpressed side glance its way before grinding down again to make his point. “I’m bigger than that” he implied with a single look.

He slipped his hand under your shirt, dragging the fabric up on his way to tease your nipples. The little upset frown that lingered in his features softened into one of focus as he mapped your body with his lips. A little tug on his collar and he turned his attention to your face, an indignant huff escaping his lips like you were interrupting an important meeting. “I want to see you too” you said, a sigh mingling with the last words as he pulled on your left nipple just to make a point that he was busy. “Please?” you went on, stealing his hat and putting it on, taking advantage to run your hair through his hair.

He left his top clothes hanging from the back rest of the couch and then went back to work. He gave tentative licks to your nipples mixed with small bites all over your chest that left angry red marks over your skin for them to turn into bruises later on. Meanwhile, his hands traced over your waist, your hips, slipping under your shorts just to discover that you hadn’t put any panties under. Law let out an appreciative hum.

“Do you go around receiving people with no panties on? Didn’t take you for a pervert.”

“I am not!” you protested, with only a heartbeat to register the way Law’s fingers were caressing your thighs, inching closer to your entrance by the second. His fingertips got in touch with a small smear of lube you hadn’t wiped all that well in the rush to open the door. 

“And dripping like you’re in heat, on top of that. No shame” he tutted, a hungry half-smile painting on his face, baring his fangs. 

He lunged forward and instead of a kiss, he licked your lips and bit them just as he ran his fingers over your pussy, revelling in the way his fingers glided easily, wetting them with lube and your fluids. You threw your head back at the butterfly touches he tended upon your clit. You protested, every nerve in your skin aching for more when he only offered calculated motions "I could just thrust into you, with how well you have stretched yourself with your  _ average _ toy." He highlighted his point by scissoring his fingers, making your pussy gape with obscenely wet sounds. You rose your head to try and convey your epiphany through your eyes. 

"Yes" you said, and then you tackled him onto his side of the couch. He took a second to react, that you used in pulling his fly down and freeing his cock from the tight underwear. You used some of your own slick as lube to give a few experimental pumps. A twitch on his lip, like a grimace appeared like a threat ready to put everything to a stop until you said "I haven't done this with anyone else if that's what you are thinking, just me and my toys, doc" you admitted. "It really got me going imagining my soulmate squirming from just what I did to myself, didn't want to share that with anyone" you punctuated this with a few slow pumps that made his breath hitch. "Will you finally let me see you squirm, Law?" It was an open declaration of intentions he didn't let you fulfill as he grabbed you and switched places with feline speed. 

"Is that how you want to play? I think tonight I'm going to be the one making you squirm." He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and procured a condom. "And  _ maybe _ once I get payback from all those times you let me half-fucked, I will consider letting you do whatever you want with me."

He made facts of his words when his cock pounded into you, knocking the air out of your lungs with relentless speed. He hissed under his breath, inintelligible praises lost in the huffs and the pace set by skin-on-skin. Your legs rested over his shoulders, offering you as deep as he could reach. One hand on each side of your head kept him looming over you. 

A shiver ran up his spine and you took the chance to pull him down into a kiss the moment he closed his eyes. You only broke the kiss to nip at his Adam's apple, pulling him by the hair to get him to expose his neck. He groaned and his hips bucked forward on impulse. You could taste the salty sweat on his skin and the fainter sensations he was feeling shared with your own body. You dragged your nails through his arms, leaving faint marks shy on painful just for the sake of leaving any evidence that mimicked the marks he had left on you, although with the dark tattoos that snaking over his tan skin, you doubted it would be too noticeable. He smirked, catching on your intentions and he pulled out, holding you by the hips to place you on his lap. The vantage barely was so with his impressive height, but allowed you to cling onto his neck. As soon as you held yourself against him, he plunged into you again, a slow and deep pace that wasn’t even close to make you cum.

“Payback” he reminded you, his breath ticking against your ear. 

“You are the Devil” you replied, and tried to lower yourself faster, but he held you up by the ass, pulled out and started rubbing himself against you, spreading the slick between your thighs.

“I might be.” 

* * *

Had he had less restrain on himself he would have let on that he was desperate to cum, but you didn’t need to know that and so, the only indication was the way his muscles twitched when you curled your hips trying to get him in again. He hoped you were too far gone in your own pleasure and frustration to notice which amount of it was his. He was still set on making you as desperate as you could stand for all the times you had made him a mess, for all the times you made him crave someone to bury his cock in when he had only himself to get some release. “Fuck” he cursed, burying his cock back into you, making your purr again. 

It could wait, he convinced himself when his body started acting against his will. Maybe next time he’d make you cum until you couldn’t stand, or he’d add your little toys into the play until you begged for him. He caught your lips in a biting kiss. Shit, his mind wasn’t helping him to hold back. 

He shuddered, body pressed as close as he could to yours. He came with a grunt, revelling in the aftershocks.

* * *

He waited for you until you recomposed yourself, hands still curled around your body like the loss of heat would kill him. 

“Shower?” you suggested, still breathless, but more stable. You moved from his lap and his eyes ran over your body, taking in you flush and the evidence of the night. He smiled cocky and satisfied, tongue gliding over his fangs.

“I’d better go change” he said, tidying himself. His mood had mellowed significantly now that he had blown the steam off. “See you in ten minutes? Tell me what you want, I’ll order it.”


End file.
